


Making Cookies

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Winter, jennie fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 16: Making Cookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Cookies

“You’re doing it wrong.”

Derek rolled his eyes.

“Stiles, you can’t make cookies _wrong_.”

“Nuh-uh. Of course you can. And you’re most definitely making them wrong. Wrong, so, so wrong.”

“Stiles, you literally _cannot_ make cookies wrong if you follow the recipe. Look, I’m following the recipe!”

Derek threw his hands up in exasperation as Stiles shot him an unamused look.

“Fine. Tell me what I’m doing wrong, Cookie Jesus.”

“Seriously? Literally. Everything.”

“Do you even know what that word means? Stiles, I am following the goddamn recipe.”

“Fuck the recipe.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said, fuck the recipe. Some things can’t be learned from a book, like love, or how to sing in tune, or how to make cookies.”

“Stiles, you can’t say that and then expect us to follow all of your shitty plans that involve every single one of us barely skimming by.”

Stiles was giving Derek some serious side-eye right about now.

“Okay, first of all, my plans are _great_. Like bomb-diggity. Second of all? It’s been like five years Derek. Five. And I have seriously matured since then. Like, I can call myself a grown-ass adult. So you can suck it.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Yeah that’s right!”

“Stiles what the fuck are you doing to the dough.”

“ _Kneading it_ , asshole. You can’t just pound it into the table. You have to caress it.”

“What the _fuck_ does that even _mean_?”

What appalled Derek was that Stiles was, in fact, “caressing” the dough. Although to Derek it looked more like some sort of obscene sexual ritual involving his hands and lots of chocolate chips. It was doing this to Derek. Things that were completely inappropriate.

And by the looks of it, Stiles knew. He had this shit-eating grin on, his eyes sparkling as his winked at Derek as he continued to “caress” (stop using that word because that just killed my boner Stiles) the dough.

Derek flicked some of the cookie dough on the fingers at Stiles, some of it hitting his check. Derek smirked.

“Hey!”

“Alright Stiles, I think I can do it myself now.”

“Are you sure you don’t need my help? Because I think you need my help.”

Derek rolled his eyes and decided a different tactic was needed.

 

So Derek wraps his arms around Stiles and puts his hands right over Stiles’, grinning as he feels Stiles tense up, desire and arousal replacing his normal, earthy, chocolate-y scent.

As Derek kneads his hands over the dough along with Stiles’, he runs his nose along the shell of Stiles’ ears and whispers, “I think I’ve got the hang of this. Anything else you want to show me?”

Stiles fucking _shudders_ , leaning back into Derek’s body and grinding his ass back into Derek’s boner. Their hands completely stop moving in the sticky dough as Derek sucks a hickey into the back of Stiles’ neck. Stiles tips his head back, exposing the pale length of this neck and lets out a soft moan. Turning his head, Stiles kisses Derek like he’s dying before grabbing one of Derek’s cookie-dough-covered fingers and slipping it into his mouth and sucks.

  
Needless to say, the cookie dough never made it to the oven. 


End file.
